What if they were your enemies?
by SapphireSoulmate
Summary: My name is Dawn, a typical 16 year old living at Twinleaf City. Society taught me that Pokemon were dangerous and people who lived with this Pokemon were just as dangerous. I believed them. I believed every single thing they said until I met "him."


Fifteen years ago, Humans and Pokémon coexisted. Some of the humans even treat their Pokémon as friends.

My mom often told me stories of her younger years. She was a Coordinator. She trains Pokémon and makes them more appealing and pleasing to people. She also earned the title, Top Coordinator, someone who received a Ribbon Cup on a contest they call the Grand Festival. When I was younger, I dreamt of being just like her. I wanted to stand in the spotlight she once stood at. That was all before the new era.

My name is Dawn, a typical 16 year old living at Twinleaf City, one of the most advanced cities in Sinnoh. It was one of the first 10 places to implement the Exsilium Laws in Sinnoh. Life's pretty boring here though. I'm not overreacting when I say that life is a daily routine at Twinleaf. I'd have to wake up by six in the morning to get to school by eight. Kenny, my best friend, would be waiting for me outside the gate of Twinleaf Academy. We'd head to class together and probably run into Barry on the way. He'd likely blabber about someone who did not pay him a fine for doing something he thought was rude. The first bell would ring and we, as well as other students outside, would flood the classrooms. There are some who are stubborn though and stay at the corridor until the second bell rings. It signals the start of class. We must all be inside our respective classrooms by then.

~oOo~

It's been ten minutes and Ms. *insert name* isn't here yet. I don't hear footsteps outside too.

"It's a miracle!" A classmate of mine shouted, trying to pull off a joke. We all knew what he meant. Ms. *insert name* was never late for class. Some of us wanted to laugh but we're expected to stay silent until the teacher comes. School's pretty strict. You just make one wrong move and to detention you go.

Kenny passed a note to me.

It says:

_Hey Dee Dee!_

_Did you hear about the new student?_

I was kinda intrigued, actually. New students were very rare. People often just stay at their town for the rest of their life. We're not allowed to travel to different towns unless we get a pass from the Transportation Department which would take years. I snapped out of it and replied to Kenny.

_I haven't._

_Is that why our draconian teacher is late?_

_Is it a girl or a boy?_

I gave the paper back to Kenny and was expecting his reply when I heard a loud _thud_. The door opened. Ms. *insert name* came inside making more thuds with her heels which were 3 inches high. Behind her, a boy followed. He seemed older than I am, somehow much taller for a 16 year old. Heck, he's even taller than the tallest guy in our class. Purple hair and charcoal eyes... I stare at him for some time and he flashes a grin at me. Well, maybe not at me but he grinned for about a second. I think my cheeks flushed red. I got panicky and pretended to get something from my bag so that he won't see me but I hit my desk in the process and I get the attention of the whole class.

"Ehehehe..." I scratch my head. This is so embarrassing. Everyone was trying their hardest not to laugh.

"Well, well, well. You seem to have stolen the spotlight from our transferee, Dawn." Ms. *insert name* called me. I'm as good as dead now. I'm going to hell. Detention, I mean. Ms. *inset name* is one heck of a teacher. She's also the most feared.

"You're going to detention." She said; her arms crossed. It's the end. I am so dead.

"I don't think she deserves that, Ms. *insert name*." The newbie suddenly spoke.

"Huh?!" Stupid! My mouth slipped again.

"A student never answers back to their teacher. You do know that you are disrespecting me by talking without my permission." She's really annoyed now. She's even glaring at the poor guy.

"Then, I should be going to detention, don't you think?" He replied with a mischievous smile.

"You're right, Paul and you are going to. Now, sit down." She was trying to speak in a manner which made her look superior but it backfired. No one has dared to talk back to her. She's more than just annoyed now.

"Thank you. But where do I sit, exactly?" he let out another smirk. Ms. *insert name*'s fuming now.

"There, Paul." She pointed at the last seat beside the window. She also emphasized his name while speaking.

Paul... That's his name. He proceeded to sit at the back. I think I kinda like him.

"You all know his name, right? Paul. Now, let's start the lesson." She emphasized _Paul _again and then faced the blackboard.


End file.
